


Dirty little kitten

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Public Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Kuroo forces Kenma to wear a skirt in public
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Kudos: 33





	Dirty little kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is really out of character but I'm not sure yet

**Kinktober Day 13 - Humiliation**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kenma shuffles out of Kuroo's room timidly, the hem of his hoodies intertwined with his fingers. Kuroo had thought up the brilliant plan of going out today but not in the traditional sense.

He had said that Kenma had to wear a skirt and normally there would be absolutely no problem, Kenma would happily wear a skirt at home anytime Kuroo asked.

Although wearing one in public was another story.

Kenma hung his head shyly, the blush on his face dark and red almost like a tomato really. "You look great Ken, I doubt anyone would even bat an eye" Kuroo encourages.

After that they had left for the shop. Kenma had been so absorbed in his game that he'd completely forgotten that he was wearing a skirt to begin with until someone had called him a fag.

His ears reddened as he heard the word being thrown at him, he looked over to Kuroo who seemed to be nonchalantly reading the ingredients on a ramen packet. 

He ducks his head and whines, hoping it'll get Kuroo attention but only manages to draw the attention of other shop goers.

"Fag" 

"Disgusting who would wear something like that" 

"It's probably some sort of fetish" 

Their words bounce around the shop and into his ear, he can feel like cock stirring under his skirt and quickly pulls his hoodie down. 

"Kuroo" he whispers harshly, Kuroo turns and faces him, putting the ramen and giving him a questioning look, "Yeah", he says unaware of the current situation.

"We need to leave", he hurries out, the looks he's getting from others is making him hot and bothered under his hoodie.

"Why?" Kuroo asks a knowing smug spreading across his face.

"Because" Kenma all but gasp out quietly, "I thought this is what you liked kitten" Kuroo tease and Kenma blushes deeper, now actually resembling a tomato.

"I, uh" he can't seem to get his words out as he feels several pairs of eyes on him and he keens.

"Now be a good kitten and wait until I'm finished" Kuroo says dominantly. Kenma hangs his head pathetically and follows Kuroo until he's done.

They exit the shop hand in hand Kenma's head still hanging and being covered by his hair, "You looked like such a pretty girl in there" Kuroo degrades softly 

Kenma whimpers and his cock hardens uncomfortably under his skirt, it'll be noticed by others if Kuroo keeps this up.

"I'm not a girl" he whispers quietly mainly to himself. Kuroo looks down at him and smirks, "Would you like to repeat that for me  _ princess"  _

Kenma uses his free hand and covers his face quickly, they're still in public at least ten minutes away from Kuroo's house and the last thing he wants to do right now is sprout a boner.

"Please Kuroo, I'm the farthest thing from a princess" he says playing up the I don't care demeanor, but Kuroo sees right through it.

"Is that so?" Kuroo says and leans into Kenmas ear whispering something that makes Kenma's dick jump underneath his skirt.

Kuroo laughs at Kenma's reaction whilst walking up the door and unlocking it, once they've entered he places his shopping on the counter and turns to face Kenma who is palming through his skirt.

"What an impatient little princess you are", he belittled as he watched Kenma's face redden. 

"Repeat after me now, I'm an impatient little princess" Kuroo says roughly the look on Kenma face are doing things to him

"I'm an impatient little princess" Kenma huffs as he continues he palm himself through his skirt letting out little moans and groans along the way. 

"Such a naughty kitten doesn't deserve to come" 

Kenma could come just by listening to Kuroo degrade him, the way Kuroo's voice rasps out and hits his ear makes him feel a certain type of way.

He moves away from the door and towards Kuroo who's leaning against the counter a smug look on his face, "Please let me come" he begs, his hand moving to stroke his cock.

Kuroo ponder in fake thought but looks at his significant other, "I'll let you come after you get on your knees and suck my dick" he says confidently 

Kenma gets on his knees and undoes Kuroo trousers, he is desperate for his own release.

Kenma kitten-licks the tip of Kuroo's cock and bats his eyes up innocently before swallowing Kuroo down to the base. He slowly starts bobbing his head not wanting to make himself choke before gaining control and speeding up.

Kuroo rolls his eyes back and moans out as he gets his dick sucked, "Such a good little kitten" he calls out and Kenma keens at the praise.

He can feel the tight heat in his stomach coil as Kenma swivels his tongue on the underside of his cock making him jerk his hips harshly, "Sorry princess", he huffs out softly and pets Kenma's hair.

Like an earthquake hitting unexpected towns his orgasm hits him and before he can give any warning he's coming into Kenma's mouth making him sputter and choke, some of it spilling out of his mouth.

"Sorry" Kuroo says gently at Kuroo who is just sitting there waiting for the signal that he can touch himself. Kuroo nods his once and Kenma is thrusting into his own hand like a dog in heat 

Kenma pants and groans as Kuroo goes about tucking himself back into his trousers, he looks down and sees how spent Kenma looks, "What are you?".

"I'm uh, an impatient uh, little princess", he says that last part with a cry as he comes all over the floor and himself, ropes of sticky white come on his nice skirt.

"No you're a dirty little kitten" Kuroo tuts loudly, "Go on, clean it up" he says and smiles when Kenma leans over and starts licking up his mess.

"Good kitty", he calls out and walks to the bathroom to get a cloth so he can clean up Kenma properly.

When he comes back he see Kenma sitting sheepishly on the floor his face still tomato like, "You did so well baby" he coos and swipes the cloth across Kenma's skirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
